Terra Calaway
|birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania |billed = Isla Nublar |trainer = Tony Leo Legacy Funny Bone Vegas Championship Wrestling |debut = 2011 |retired = }} Samantha Cohen (June 26, 1990) is an American professional wrestler better known by her ring name Terra Calaway. She has also served as a manager/valet and referee early in her career. Calaway was trained at Vegas Championship Wrestling by Legacy, Tony Leo, and Funny Bone. She appeared as a manager and referee for both VCW and Future Stars of Wrestling, also located in Las Vegas. She managed frequently outside of Las Vegas, in Arizona and Utah before beginning to step into the ring as a competitor. In 2011, Calaway began wrestling in Southern California regularly for Vendetta Pro Wrestling and LuchaPro where she eventually moved to Los Angeles in late 2011. She began branching out further to compete all over the states of California, Nevada, and Arizona. She made her East Coast debut for Women Superstars Uncensored in 2012 in a losing effort against Allysin Kay of the Midwest Militia. In 2013, she returned to the East Coast for three shows; ECWF, BWO, and Wrestling Is Respect. In the opening few minutes of her match for Wrestling Is Respect against Veda Scott, Calaway jumped off of the ring apron to chase Scott when her foot became tangled in the ring apron. This caused her to completely tear apart her ACL, MCL, and meniscus. She was out of action until the end of 2013 when she returned to singles action against TNA Knockout and former WWE Diva, Awesome Kong. In early 2015, Calaway moved from Los Angeles to Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. In October of 2015, Calaway won her first championship on the East Coast when she became the first Pro Wrestling Magic Women's Champion after defeating Deonna Purrazzo. The following week, she was a quarterfinalist in the 2nd Annual ECWA Women's Super 8 Chickfight Tournament, losing to Brittany Blake in the first round. She now competes all over the northeast and continues to expand on her career. In wrestling *'Finisher moves' :*Indominus Drop (Full Nelson Slam) :*Paddock 9 (Gogoplata submission) *'Signature moves' :*Sidewalk Slam :*Corner Splash :*Backpack Stunner :*Big Boot :*Corner DDT *'Nicknames' :*"The Terradactyl" :*''"Sin City Siren"'' *'Wrestlers Managed' :*The Von Dooms :*Fenix Alexander :*Billy Blade :*Freak Squad *'Teams and stables' :*Chaos Theory with Sammi Pandora :*VeraTerra with Kitana Vera :*TurtleDacyls with Sunami Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Channel Category:1990 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Elite Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fans United Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Global Infinity Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Legion Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Reno Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Vegas Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Company alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Alliance of the Rockies alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:United Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni